<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spidershin: Origin Story by Snakies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775828">Spidershin: Origin Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakies/pseuds/Snakies'>Snakies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BNHA x Spiderverse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Comedy, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Swearing, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu is a Good Friend, prequel to spiderbolt, sfw, shinso is just so tired already, strap in it's gonna be wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakies/pseuds/Snakies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitoshi Shinso was just a normal high school boy, just trying to get good grades and maybe even throw up some of his artwork on the city walls. Sure, he didn't know what he would do when he graduated, but that didn't matter, as long as he had Tetsutetsu by his side, he'd be fine.</p>
<p>But things take a weird ass turn once he's bitten by a radioactive spider, and his entire life gets shifted into something he didn't even want. But according to a mysterious man that looks a lot like a fictional character he enjoys tells him he's the next generation Spiderman, all he can do is hang on and enjoy the ride.</p>
<p>(Prequel to Spiderbolt: Origin Story, set in my BNHA x Spiderverse AU!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shinsou Hitoshi/Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BNHA x Spiderverse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spidershin: Origin Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey kids! yep, I'm really doing this<br/>I wanted to develop Shinso's character more, so here's this! lot of cool things will go on here, don't u worry <br/>though please read the CWs for each chapter and notes! ty</p>
<p>Spiderbolt: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063701/chapters/68753145</p>
<p>notes:<br/>VERY IMPORTANT: Shinso, tetsu, and monoma are not a canon characters in BNHA in this story<br/>shinso and tetsu are both 17, turning 18, and are seniors in high school<br/>this story takes place 5 years before the events of spiderbolt!</p>
<p>CWs:<br/>(please be aware of them as I am bad at tagging things here, but if I should add a tag let me know)<br/>minor/moderate violence<br/>minor blood descriptions and minor descriptions of wounds<br/>light angst (with a happy ending ofc)<br/>brief mention of vomit (only in this chapter)<br/>swearing/curse words aye<br/>tetsutetsu is so sweet u'll get cavities. beware</p>
<p>Ships:<br/>Tetsushin (friends to lovers), Monoshin (one-sided, needed for the plot)</p>
<p>anyway, that should be it! tysm for ur support on spiderbolt, i had no idea people liked it, so hopefully y'all will like this too. <br/>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>5 years ago...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><span><br/></span> <span>“Pssst, ‘Toshi!”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The teen jolted awake as he had felt a tap on his shoulder. He glanced around, forgetting where he was for a second, but then he remembered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hate math.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Psssssssst, ‘Toshi!” his ear twitched and he turned around at the voice. His friend Tetsutetsu was trying to get his attention from behind him. Their desks were right next to each other, and their teacher didn’t seem to care much, so they could talk to each other all they wanted, as long as it didn’t disturb the other students.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Hitoshi whispered back, a little irritated. This was their last class for the day, and he was trying to get some beauty sleep before he had to go to work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tetsu wasn’t deterred, and just smiled brightly at him. “I found a good spot yesterday! You haven’t been holding out on me, have you?” his friend looked over his shoulder, then snatched a notebook from his desk. “Hey!” Hitoshi mumbled in a halfhearted attempt to get it back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tetsu flipped through the notebook, which was full of different drawings and designs, until he landed on Hitoshi’s most recent one. “Dude, this one is hype! Did you throw this up yet?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hitoshi scratched his neck, a little bashful. “Nope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well let’s go do it tonight then!” Tetsu suggested, handing the notebook back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah dude, I can’t. You know we got caught sneaking out last time.” he scolded, closing his notebook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but then we learned, so now this time we won’t get caught since we know what mistakes not to make.” his friend said, looking a little too proud of himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… not sure that’s how that works, T. Besides, I also have work tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Skip it! You’ve done it before,” Tetsutetsu gave him a playful punch. “This spot I found is probably the best one yet! You gotta come with me tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hitoshi rolled his eyes. “Nope. Can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pleaseeeeeee?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, they were starting to be a distraction to their classmates, so Hitoshi turned around and ignored Tetsu in favor of getting another power nap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I shall not be peer pressured again, if my name isn’t Hitoshi Shinso!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s this way, though we’ll have to climb.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m a dumbass. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hitoshi scolded himself, following Tetsutetsu through an abandoned subway line. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I let him peer pressure me again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But if the spot </span>
  </em>
  <span>is</span>
  <em>
    <span> good enough well… we’ll see. If Tetsu is hyping it up this much it must be good right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair continued to walk until they reached a high, bright red fence, labeled “DO NOT ENTER”. Ignoring the sign, Tetsu reached up and scaled the obstacle almost effortlessly, and dropped himself down on the other side, landing on his feet. Hitoshi, who was carrying all of their supplies, groaned at him. “Dude come onnnnn, you know I’m not athletic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tetsu just raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Bro, this spot is worth it, trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah yeah.” Hitoshi grumbled, feeling an immense amount of regret as he slowly scrambled up the wall, nearly falling a few times. Eventually he managed to get over the wall, though he landed on his ass instead of on his feet, causing Tetsu to chuckle at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we almost there, asshole?” he grunted as he stood up, adjusting the backpack and hoping none of the bottles had burst. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is the only backpack I have.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, just a little further.” his friend promised, patting him on the shoulder. He led him a little further down the hallway, until they reached the end, which was pitch black dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And… voila!” Tetsu exclaimed, then flipped a large switch, turning the old lights on. It illuminated the room, which was a lot taller than Hitoshi was expecting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room looked more like a warehouse than a subway station, lined with weakened metal walls and scattered with old boxes on the dusty ground. The room was circular, like a dome, making Hitoshi have to crane his neck to look at the ceiling, where the fluorescent lights were bright for an abandoned building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hitoshi’s gaze followed downward until he noticed </span>
  <em>
    <span>the spot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A large, empty canvas surrounded by various smaller graffiti works, but the center was completely blank, except for a few scratches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh? EH?” His eyes swiveled over to Tetsutetsu, who was pointing at the blank spot with way too much enthusiasm. “Whaddya think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hitoshi snorted, not being able to hide his giddy smile. “It’s fine I guess.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s more than fine. It’s amazing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awwww you love me, admit it.” Tetsu teased, walking behind him to fish out the supplies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gonna get in so much trouble.” Hitoshi said, mostly to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My job is gonna call the school because I didn’t show up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah man, just say it was for your art class or something.” his friend quipped, pulling out his bluetooth speaker and setting it down on a box. Hitoshi pulled off the backpack and looked inside, thankful that all of the paint bottles were still intact. “I don’t take an art class, idiot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Tetsu tap a few times on his phone, then </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2aI7jghr19U">
    <span>music started to play</span>
  </a>
  <span>. “Whatever, just start already!” he laughed. “You have enough colors.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hitoshi laughed too and picked up a pink spray can, and shook it. “I do. Thanks man.” Tetsu shot an award winning smile in return, then Hitoshi started to paint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew it was bad, that they weren’t supposed to be painting graffiti on random walls, but there was no one around to stop them. Hitoshi found himself often feeling calm when he painted, hardly noticing Tetsu walk over to help him in certain places. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tetsutetsu. He was a popular jock with a lot of friends, and he could be hanging out with them instead of breaking the law with Hitoshi on a Tuesday night. But for some reason Tetsu almost always opted to hang out with the self proclaimed loser that was Hitoshi instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had all started when Tetsu and Hitoshi were paired for a partner project in physics class. It was a research paper on Quantum Theory, a subject which Tetsu was obviously not well versed in, and Hitoshi expected to do all of the work (as usual). He wasn’t exactly a nerd, but he was a loner, who preferred to doodle instead of pay attention, though he did want to graduate more than Tetsutetsu did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To add insult to injury, Hitoshi wasn’t really a nice person, especially to people he didn’t know (and he didn’t know very many), so he was very curt and distant with Tetsu, often pushing him away when he asked if they could study together for the paper. But the jock had persisted, showing friendliness that Hitoshi didn’t anticipate, making him a blubbering idiot when Tetsu invited him to his house to work on the project (and he had just come out of the closet, thanks man).  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While they worked they bonded over a lot of things, especially art, where Hitoshi found out that Tetsu did more with his time than play football. He’s the one who posed the idea that Hitoshi could graffiti his designs all over the city. He taught him how to spray paint properly, and how to not get caught by the police (though they have gotten caught by their teachers several times already). Originally, Hitoshi felt bad about breaking the law, but spraying his first design on a grungy wall near Times Square opened his eyes to something brand new and wonderful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now here they were, painting the biggest piece yet. At one point, Tetsu let Hitoshi get on his shoulders to reach up high enough. It was a little hard to balance though, as Hitoshi’s arm shook with effort as he sprayed more pink paint on the top. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you get drips when you stay still like that,” he heard Tetsu say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s intentional.” he snorted, finally being able to pull his arm the direction he wanted. “Ok, let me down, I need to do the finishing touches.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Hitoshi was on his feet again, he grabbed a yellow spray bottle and added a few more spots before backing up to check and see if it was done. Tetsu walked over to stand next to him. “Wow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Think it’s too crazy?” Hitoshi asked, a little surprised at himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah bro. I see exactly what you’re doing here.” Tetsu replied, wrapping an arm around Shinso’s shoulders. “Though it’s almost midnight, we should get back to the dorms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” HItoshi nodded, and started to pick up the paint bottles and caps. “Hey T?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Tetsu replied as he put away his speaker, and turned to give Hitoshi his full attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um-” he suddenly felt very nervous. “Uh, t-thanks for-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Being my friend? Being my gay awakening? Existing? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Thanks for showing me this spot.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nailed it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tetsu gave him another award winning smile. “Of course, man! That’s what friends are for.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hitoshi had never felt this warm in his entire life. “Yeah. I guess.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn happy-go-lucky bastard. Making me feel all fuzzy n’ shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they cleaned up, Tetsutetsu started to walk ahead, to make sure no one else was in the hallway before they headed back (gotta make sure there are no cops creeping around). Hitoshi picked up his backpack and put it on, gazing up at his piece with pride. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t care about how much trouble I’ll be in. This was worth it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He dug into his pocket until he found his phone and unlocked it, switching to the camera. He didn’t know exactly why he wanted to take pictures of all his pieces, but he knew there was someone else who wanted to see them someday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He focused the camera and captured the shot, though he paused, and glanced at a spec moving around on his hand. He lowered his arm to look closer, and saw that it was a spider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey dude. Don’t bite me please. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hitoshi admired the spider. He didn’t actually hate bugs, and this one seemed fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spider paused on the back of his hand, then bit down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, ouch. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hitoshi huffed at it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well now you gotta die, sorry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was his policy. If the bugs didn’t mess with him, he didn’t mess with them. But this one decided to bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh well. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, slapping the spider, killing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All clear, ‘Toshi!” Tetsu called from down the hall, and that was his cue to leave. He glanced at his piece one last time before jogging to catch up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t often that Hitoshi got no sleep during the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sleeping was one of his favorite activities. It was one of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> activities. He could sleep anytime, anywhere, and would do it with pride too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hitoshi was also a guy who didn’t get sick very often (surprisingly). He ate a pretty normal diet and all the rest he gets helps with energy consumption. He tried to get a healthy amount of sunlight and exercise too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Hitoshi had never felt this shitty in his life. During the night, he had gotten up several times to vomit (mostly in the dorm’s trash bin, making him feel extremely guilty about waking up his roommate too). His entire body felt like it was on fire, and his head would. Not. Stop. Tingling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to think of a time when he had forgotten to take all of his vaccines, or if he had accidentally touched something a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> gross in the city, as New York is notorious for being disgusting. Or maybe there is a bug going around?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bug. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The spider.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hitoshi’s eyes shot open as he thought of the spider that had bit him the night before, but quickly dismissed the theory. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely not. Spiderman isn’t real.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He concluded that maybe he was just allergic to spiders (which sucked, since he thought they were kinda neat), and rolled over for the hundredth time to try and get a little bit more sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shinso, it’s nearly time for class.” he groaned as his roommate addressed him, and he rolled over to glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monoma. He had soft, short blonde hair and bright blue eyes, like he walked straight out of a teen movie as the protagonist. Hitoshi didn’t talk to him much, but he didn’t hate the guy. He never snitched on him for sneaking out, and he always left Hitoshi alone if he was in a particularly bad mood. He had decided early on that he would just stay acquaintances with him, since even though he was chill, he gave him weird vibes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you had a rough night, so I’ll let the teachers know you’ll be staying in.” Monoma said, giving Hitoshi a very genuine look of sympathy. He just groaned again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… I’m coming. Can’t skip... since they definitely know I left last night.” he croaked, sitting up and clutching his head with agony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monoma raised an eyebrow but didn’t judge him, and just simply shrugged. “If you say so. I’ll tell them you’ll be late though.” he reached down to grab his schoolbag. “Don’t rush trying to be on time, you’ll hurt yourself more that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hitoshi just replied with a grunt as he flopped back down onto his mattress, trying to convince himself to actually get up, as he heard Monoma grab a few more things and walk out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not showing up at all would be an even worse look for me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He concluded, sitting up again and climbing down the bunk bed ladder, gripping it for dear life since he was shaking like a leaf. Once he finally made it down he unceremoniously pulled on his school clothes, eyes widening with a sudden rush of pain as his head tingled again, stronger this time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped at a soft knock on his door, already guessing who it was as Tetsutetsu slipped inside. His dorm was right down the hall, and he liked to wait for him so they could walk together, it only made sense that he would be concerned if Hitoshi didn’t show up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit, are you okay?” Tetsu’s eyes widened as he saw the state Hitoshi was in. He had to assume he basically looked like a literal zombie with the way he couldn’t even stand up straight, and from how pale he was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> from how his eye bags were worse than usual. Tetsu gripped his shoulders gently, then rested a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Hitoshi tried to hold back and amused snort. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is he, a mom?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’m fine, T.’ he tried to say, but was stopped by another retch as his stomach turned upside down again. Tetsutetsu backed up a little on instinct, but before Hitoshi could process he was being carried bridal style by the jock (and he was not a small guy, so this was new). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is straight out of one of my fantasies. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought as Tetsu carried him down the dorm halls, though he couldn’t find the energy to be thrilled about it. He shivered violently in his arms, as another tingle racked through his brain, making his friend walk faster. He could feel Tetsu’s fingers gripping him tighter with worry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He apologized silently, not trusting his voice at this point. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d probably hurl all over him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It finally registered that Tetsu was taking him to the nurse’s office, and he didn’t need to worry about being embarrassed, since everybody was in class by now, though Hitoshi doubted he would care if anyone saw him. He didn’t even have the energy to be embarrassed that his crush was carrying him while he was acting (and feeling) like a corpse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just, fuck everything. Right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they got to the door Tetsu lifted his leg to the door handle and opened it, making Hitoshi have a million questions (like, how the fuck is he that flexible?), though he couldn’t ask any of them as Tetsu walked into the room and immediately set Hitoshi down on the exam table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse was just on her phone, but she wasn’t startled by their sudden entrance. She was a short, older woman, with the old fashioned nurse’s outfit that you would see in old timey movies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had an expression like she was worried for Hitoshi’s health, but also like she was… expecting him. “What happened?” she asked Tetsutetsu, who was standing there like he was about to cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. ‘Toshi, can you talk at all?” he asked frantically, getting close to Hitoshi’s face with worry. Hitoshi appreciated the warmth, suddenly feeling simultaneously cold and hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… I was trying to sleep… but I started to feel like dogshit all of a sudden, like something was tearing through my body…” Hitoshi described, blinking slowly as he tried to remember. “And… my head won’t stop tingling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tetsu was giving him a face of absolute horror, while the nurse nodded thoughtfully as he stuffed a thermometer in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two turned their heads as a knock sounded at the door, and a tired, tall man with long black hair entered the room. He was wearing all black, and had a scar under his left eye. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh… he kinda looks like…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are.” the nurse nodded to him. The man nodded back, and glanced over at Hitoshi, wincing a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn… I don’t look that bad, do I?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You. I apologize, but you’ll have to leave and go to class.” he addressed Tetsu, who looked incredibly crestfallen. “But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, T.” Hitoshi reached up to give Tetsu a hopefully reassuring pat on the shoulder, but it was more a quick brush than anything. His friend practically whined as he complied, and reluctantly left Hitoshi’s side to go to class. He gave one last look before closing the door behind himself, and instantly Hitoshi felt lonely without him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one had ever cared for me like that before.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hitoshi didn’t have a family. Well, he did, but he never knew them. He just grew up in orphanages, studying so he could get into a good school instead of worrying about getting a new family. The orphanages for him were all the support he needed, and it didn’t hurt at all, even if he didn’t know what he would do once he turned 18 and graduated. He wouldn’t be able to live at the school anymore, so he might resort to bumming off Tetsutetsu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he envious of everyone’s families? Yes, of course, but he accepted early on that this is how his life would be, which is why he found it very difficult to understand why Tetsu liked him so much. He wasn’t even nice to him, but Tetsu literally spent most of his time with Hitoshi like he was the only person in the world that mattered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, Hitoshi was falling in love, wasn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He broke out of his thoughts as he felt something stab him in the upper arm, until he processed that it was a needle. It felt more like a knife, and Hitoshi gritted his teeth with pain and disgust. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hate shots.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But once the injection was complete, the burning in his limbs started to gradually melt away until it was just a dull ache. His head tingling calmed down significantly, and he felt more awake as he blinked his eyes open and sat up, looking around the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What did they just give me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A specially made painkiller.” the man answered like he could read Hitoshi’s mind, making him even more confused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Specially made?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked very proud of himself when he noticed Hitoshi’s puzzled face. He smirked, raising a hand for a handshake. “You were bitten by a spider, correct?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hitoshi hesitantly took his hand and shook it. “Yes…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did he know that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That explains why you felt so sick.” he replied, taking back his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, it really doesn’t.” Hitoshi frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man sighed, but regained his composure by looking directly into his soul. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hitoshi Shinso. You are the next generation Spiderman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh..?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know this is a lot to process,” the man continued, like Hitoshi’s life wasn’t literally crumbling from underneath him. “So I’ll give you a few days to rest and think. I’ve already told the teachers you’ll be sick for a few days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait wait wait- why would the teachers believe </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Hitoshi stopped him, utterly confused. “Who even are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mrs. Jackson is on maternity leave, so I’m the substitute.” he explained. “Anyways, your classmate didn’t actually go to class, so I’m assuming he’ll walk you back to your room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hitoshi turned to the door, feeling incredibly warm again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aww.. he’s too sweet.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But… Did that mean he was listening?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come back here after school for another dose of the painkiller. You’ll need it.” The man grinned, which was slightly creepy, and opened the door only to have Tetsutetsu stumbling into the room unceremoniously and blushing. “You should be good to walk now, Shinso. Go and get some sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right…” Hitoshi was skeptical, but he felt more at ease with Tetsu there. He stood up on wobbly legs, nearly falling over, though Tetsu caught him before he hit the ground, giving him a sheepish smile before picking him up again, and this time Hitoshi allowed himself to be happy about it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is so much better than walking.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better get to class soon, Tetsutetsu. I didn’t give </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> any excuse to be late.” the man said, with a hint of amusement in his voice. Tetsu blushed again and nodded to him, before exiting the room, holding Hitoshi tighter. He had a feeling Tetsu wanted to say something, but he couldn’t do it in the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk back to his room was slightly awkward, since Tetsu didn’t say anything to him, but it wasn’t like Hitoshi could say anything either. He may be tired, but at least he was perceptive enough to know that Tetsutetsu had heard everything that went on in the nurse’s office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they reached Hitoshi’s dorm, Tetsu gracefully opened the door with his foot again before walking in and setting Hitoshi down gently onto the bottom bunk bed and closing it. Hitoshi raised an eyebrow at him. “Don’t you have to get to class?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It can wait,” Tetsu said, scratching the back of his neck and looking at Hitoshi in awe. “You didn’t tell me you got bitten by a spider last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hitoshi sighed. “I didn’t think it would be important, you dunce.” he gazed at the back of his hand, which was glowing blue in the area the spider bit him. “That’s new.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit, ‘Toshi. You really </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> the next Spiderman!” Tetsu practically squealed, making Hitoshi wince a little, since his head still felt sensitive. “No I’m not. I don’t want to be.” he murmured, looking away from Tetsu and opting to stare at the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why not? It’s so cool!” Tetsu wondered out loud, gently grabbing his hand to look at the bite. “You’re gonna have super powers!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You… shouldn’t be excited about this.” Hitoshi gritted his teeth. For the first time in his life he wanted Tetsutetsu to go to class instead of be there with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I should be excited about this! My best friend is Spiderman! Obviously I’m not gonna tell anyone, but still!” Tetsu moved so he could be face to face with Hitoshi, smiling brightly with his signature grin again. Hitoshi didn’t know whether to be happy Tetsu considered him to be his best friend out of all his other ones, or to be sad that he had basically just friendzoned him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decided to ignore it, and look away from his face before he blushed again. “But… why? Don’t you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> should have gotten these powers instead?” he asked before he could stop himself. He couldn’t see it, but he figured that Tetsu had frowned at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hitoshi, the spider bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so it has to be fate. Honestly, I think the title Spiderman fits you more than it fits me.” he said softly, turning Hitoshi’s head so they could make eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I don’t want these powers. I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserve</span>
  </em>
  <span> them. The spider couldn’t have picked a worse person to bite if it tried. There’s no way I can be Spiderman.” he growled, mostly to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This sucks.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tetsutetsu just sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t think I can explain how much you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> deserve it, Hitoshi. But I guess that’s something you have to figure out for yourself.” he said, letting go of Hitoshi’s hand and standing up. “I gotta get to class, do you need help getting onto your bunk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of Hitoshi wanted to beg Tetsu to stay, but he knew he couldn’t do that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That would probably make me feel worse. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“No, I got it. Thanks though. And-” he slowly stood up on shaky legs, though they felt a little more balanced now. “Thanks for staying with me, you didn’t have to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For sure, man! I’d skip every class for you, every day of the year.” Tetsu said brightly, returning to his original demeanor. “Although it seems like you wanna be alone right now, which is why I’m leaving. Right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s the opposite of what I want. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hitoshi thought. Deep down, he didn’t want to be alone at all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But I think that’s what I need. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! I’ll bring you notes after football practice, and I’ll pick something up for you at Big Bang Burger, alright?” he patted Hitoshi on the shoulder, before turning to open the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you really don’t have to, T. I’m fine.” Hitoshi was trying really hard not to burst into flames. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I want to! It’s not an option, I’m going to do it. The court ruled in my favor.” Tetsu beamed, stepping out into the hallway. “Just get some rest, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Hitoshi finally nodded, and Tetsu took that as his cue to leave, not before waving and gently shutting the door behind him, and the room was silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hitoshi let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, and prepared for the daunting task of climbing the ladder to his bunk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should’ve accepted his help, fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought as he slowly ascended, trembling with the effort of trying not to fall. Eventually he did make it, and collapsed into his sheets, groaning in pain, and anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He groaned again, rolling over until he was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>WHY ME?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no way I can do this. I’m not the right person. So why me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He swung an arm over his eyes and choked on a sob. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t protect New York. I can’t even protect myself. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So why… Why me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm going to be working on spiderbolt and this story simoultaniously, but I'll try and have them both finished at the same time. spidershin will be shorter tho<br/>i'm working on drawing the piece shinso painted on the wall, but for now just *imagine* lmao i'm tired</p>
<p>chapter 2 shall be soon! u won't be left hanging forever i swear<br/>see u on the flip side!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>pssst follow me on DA i draw too https://www.deviantart.com/snakiez</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>